Loving and Living in the Pokemon World
by StoryMaster1337
Summary: In the world of Pokemon follow Joshua as he and his starter Pokemon Kylee (Totodile) take on the land of Johto and collect his team of unique female pokemon. Warning smut will come later on in the series.
1. Chapter 1

**Per the requests of reviewers I have gone over and edited this chapter. I hope it's a good change and PM me any ideas you have. **

**G'night.**

Loving and Living in the Pokèmon World.

_Pokèspeak indicated by ()_

_Speech heard and spoken by humans indicated by "_

_Name: Joshua Stone_

_Age: 16_

_Height: 5ft 8Inch_

_Weight:78kg or 156 Lb_

_Hometown: Newbark Town_

_Dream: Traveling Breeder and Competitive Trainer._

_Prologue _

Today was the day. Today was finally the day that Josh finally turned 16 (due to accidents with Pokèmon the age had to be raised). Today was the day he got his first Pokèmon from Professor Elm. He spent the night before packing his rucksack with as many items as he could. That includes Clothes, Food for himself, Pokèfood, Potions and Pokèballs. His bag was full almost to bursting as he left it to sleep. He woke at around 7:30am due partially to his excitement and to the fact that Professor Elm opens the lab at 8:00am. This left Josh just enough time to eat with his parents and his younger brother before he went to collect his very first Pokèmon.

After visiting the repair shop quickly to pick up my Pokegear, Which I dropped in the sink a week ago, I headed straight for Elms lab. Upon reaching the lap I am greeted by one of Elms assistants who takes me to the Professor himself.

"Good morning Professor Elm." Josh greets Elm with a grin

"Good morning to you too Josh. It's a little early to visit as I have only just arrived"

"Yeah sorry about that Professor but I turned 16 today. I wanted to ask if you could help me with getting my first starter pokemon?"

"Well just as it happens I am in need of someone to be a subject in a study for me."

"OH REALLY!? I'll do whatever you need Professor!"

Professor Elm turns and smiles nicely as he leads Josh on into his Pokènursery. Where he and his staff breed rare varieties of Pokèmon.

"You see what I need is someone to look after a Pokèmon for me, so I can see how the bond between trainer and Pokèmon grows when the Pokèmon travels outside its Pokèball. "

The Professor says as he opens a Pokèball chamber.

"My colleague informed me of a Trainer he gave a Pikachu to, the trainer travelled with it outside of its Pokèball all of the time and apparently the bond between them is unbreakable. Remarkably the Pikachu is one of the most powerful known in the world currently. We don't know whether this is because of it being outside of its Pokèball all the time."

"Is that where I come in Professor?" Josh asks as he walk to his side.

"Indeed this is exactly where you come in Josh. I want you to take a pick of these three Pokèmon and have it as your companion." The professor presses a button to reveal three Pokèballs.

"I get to choose?" Josh looks at the Pokèballs. "What are my choices?"

"Firstly the Pokeball here."

The Professor chooses one closest to him and releases the Pokèmon.

"Is Cyndaquil. The fire type. This is the Pokemon of choice for strong attack and strong speed." The little brown and yellow Pokèmon breathes a ball of fire.

Professor Elm puts the Pokèball down leaving the Pokèmon out. He picks up another ball.

"This is Totodile, The water type that's strong for Attack and Defence."

After the professor releases the small blue Totodile Josh can't help but be drawn to it. It's one of those moments that you know your choice is this one before you get all the options. The Totodile sees Josh staring and stares back with a cocked head saying its name a few times. Studying him intently like he was her.

"Toto totodile toto.(What? Never seen a Totodile before?)" Totodile states as it stands a little sassy. Its small arms as close to closed as they could get.

"Professor I choose Totodile." I mutter without moving.

"But you haven't seen Chikorita yet?" The professor askes confused.

"I know but I like this Totodile already, if that's okay Professor I would like him" I say sticking my hand out to the Totodile.

"TOTODILE! (Him? What do I look like a boy?)" Totodile protests as she builds the water necessary for a water gun.

"Yes Josh that's okay with me, But he is a She and is doesn't like being called a he." He states as he recalls Cyndaquil.

Totodile unleashes her water gun hitting Josh in the chest. This causes Josh to fall onto his ass.

"Offending a Pokèmon and Being hit in the face with a water gun. Great start Josh" he thinks to himself.

"Well I choose Her then. Sorry for getting it wrong girl" He exclaims as he jumps upwards. Meeting the Totodile with a smile, clothes now damp but not un-wearable.

"If that's what you choose then here." Professor hands me Totodiles Pokèball and the newest version of the PokèDex.

"Thanks professor. I have been waiting for this day for a long time." Josh shakes Elms hand with Glee.

"It's my pleasure Josh. I have given you the pokèdex to help you on your journey and so you can add to my research yourself. It will give you any information you ask it for. It will also alert you to numerous thinks such as deadly gas and Pokèmon."

"Thanks professor this is better than awesome. Thanks again."

(He still chooses me? Well at least he knows I am a girl now) Totodile thinks in her head. (He does have cute smile, but he better be a good trainer.)

Totodile walks forward as the Professor hands over her Pokèball to him. I get a better look at him. He looks at me briefly and smiles as the Professor explains some more about the Pokèdex.

(Hmm he's a bit tall but he smells nice) Totodile thinks as she smell his left trouser leg.

Josh looks down and see's his new partner Totodile sniffing at his trouser leg. He can't help but see how cute she looks. He bends down and picks her up with both hands. She squirms a little bit but then stares at him once at eye level.

(Hey! Hey! Why are you picking me up) Totodile thinks as she is picked up by Josh. She squirms in his hands till she is eye level with him. Then it happens. She loses herself in his hazel eyes. She can't help but stare intently at him and blush a little.

"Hey girl. I'm sorry I called you a boy a second ago. I'm Josh." Josh says as he stare's into her red pupils. Something about her is making his heart melt. He doesn't understand it.

"I hope we can have lots of fun as we explore and meet new Pokèmon together. If you want to come along that is?"

(That's his name. Josh) Totodile thinks as the name makes her heart flutter and she gets a slight tingle in her body.

"Toto….dile(H-hi Josh.)" Totodile stutters, feeling a little giddy.

Josh smiles at her little hello and takes it as a yes as he places her on his shoulder. She scrambles and grabs onto his shoulder so she can stand on his rucksack.

"You can give her a Nickname if you want. You can do it now or a bit later but it's up to her as much as you" Professor Elm tells me.

Josh looks at his shoulder to see those little red eyes focused on his. He brings his hand up and scratches her nose.

"Maybe later Professor. It's time to get going I think, thank you so much for helping me today. It means the world to me."

"You are very welcome Josh, Here is my number." Professor hands me a card "Call me if you need advice."

"Thanks Professor Elms. See you soon." He calls as he turns and runs towards the door with his very new companion on his shoulder. Totodile holds onto her new partner closely around his neck. He can't believe he has a Totodile for a Partner and friend to share his journey with. They know they are going to have a good time.


	2. Loving and Living in the Pokemon World 2

**Hey everyone, Thanks for the follows and do please submit a review if you can. It's much appreciated and I have started to set up the relations between trainer and Pokémon. **

**I have chosen to focus less on the speech then the first one in attempt to add more detail. **

**Thanks for the support. Hope you enjoy. **

Loving and Living In the Pokèmon World

Part 2

_Pokèspeak indicated by * _

_Human speech indicated by "_

_Both pokemon and human thought in ()_

We pick up on Joshua's story six days later. He is currently heading towards Violet city after passing through Cherry Grove city without any incident. Totodile, or as she is now known as Kylee, is still his only Pokémon. He has attempted to capture a few but it's not been at all successful, Kylee is too powerful to just weaken the Pokémon. Normally knocking them out with only her water gun or scratch.

At this time Josh is in battle with Youngster Joey and his Rattata at a clearing in the Forrest.

"Rattata use Tackle!" Commands Joey to his Rattata. His Rattata launches itself head first at Kylee who was awaiting Josh's command.

"Toto todile*Arceus be damned that's a fast Rattata*" Kylee says waiting for Josh to react.

Josh responds to the attacking Rattata "Kylee Dodge and use Water Gun!".

"Totodile!*About time Joshie boy*" Kylee waits for the Rattata to get as close as possible before she twirls left away from it, in an almost teasing display that infuriates Rattata. The Rattata misses and goes a few feet past Kylee allowing her the time to build up the Water Gun then focus it on the Rattata's idle frame.

"Now!" calls Josh

Kylee unleashes the torrent of powerful Water and the Rattata is sent into a tree and is knocked out without any other struggle.

"TOTODILE TOTO*HOW DO YOU LIKE THEM APPPLES HUH!*" Kylee shouts and dances around twirling and jumping in a very happy manner.

Joey walks over and retrieves his re-awakening Rattata "Wow Josh you beat me faster than most do!" He puts his Rattata back in his Pokèball. "Can you teach me how to battle like you? Can I give you my phone number?"

Josh was only half listening as he was amused and captivated by the twirling victory dance that Kylee was doing. Even after a week he couldn't tell why he was drawn to her. He thought he best get back to the kid pulling on his arm.

"Errrr how old are you kid? I didn't ask before the battle. You just threw your Rattata at me and we battled" Josh chuckled as he moved Joey off his arm.

Joey blurts out in an almost gibberish sound. "Im ten! But that is like old enough for me to battle! My Rattata is like in the top percentage of Rattata's."

"Okay your ten so I'm not going to give you my number, sorry. Also that's kinda cool about your Rattata's percentage or something…" Joshua pushes Joey back from him "To be honest your Rattata need some rest and training, and soon. Thanks for the battle Joey."

"Aww okay Josh. See you later!" Joey runs off in a random direction shouting his goodbyes.

"Dear Arceus I hope he is going to a Pokémon centre." Josh turns to see Kylee still dancing around saying her name over and over. She seems to be enjoying herself so much she's forgotten about Josh. "Time to get her and carry on"

"Toto toto toto toto dile*Annnnnd another one gone and another one gooone! Another one bites the dust!*" Kylee is so into her victory dance she doesn't see Josh walking towards her to pick her up.

Josh walks over and goes to pick up Kylee but she gets startled. She reacts by turning and using Water Gun on Josh causing him to fall backwards again, this time on his back. He hits the floor a little too hard and his head hits the floor dazing him and causing his eyes to flutter a bit.

"Toto toto!*Oh god! Joshie I am so sorry!*" kylee shouts as she runs to him and jumps on his chest staring at his dazed face. "Toto! Totodile?*Josh I'm so sorry! Are you okay? Say something to me!*"

(Oh god that hurt. Where am I? What's on my chest?) All these thoughts float through Josh's head as he remains temporally paralysed. (If only I could open my eyes.) Josh attempts to open his eyes and see's Kylee staring directly at him. Something about the light and his dazed state shows off her face and eyes to him like he hasn't seen yet over the course of the week.

"Well hello there Kylee. You look pretty today. Did you get new eyes? They are beautiful." Josh says weakly and dazed. "Am I flirting with my Totodile? Nah I am just saying nice things." Josh thinks as he realises what he has said.

"Toto?*My eyes?*" Kylee blushes and sighs in relief that he's not brain dead. She looks down and sees his face and feels what she felt the day they first met. (*I don't get it. You look so handsome.*) She takes a sniff of his collar and can't help feeling a little tingle through her body. She leans down and licks his cheek. Another little tingle goes through her body. (*Am I attracted to him? But He is Human and I'm a Pokémon. That can't be normal. Can it?*)

Kylee hops of his chest to his side when he tries to sit up. She is still blushing as he sits up and smiles at her.

"It's odd when you lick my face Kylee, it feels funny." He says as he scratches Kylee on the nose, her favourite place as she showed him the other day.

"Totodile, Toto….dile *I'm so sorry Josh*" Kylee responds apologetically.

"It's okay girl it's my fault for interrupting you when you were dancing. You looked so happy and cute I should have just watched." He replies, after getting the gist of her Pokèspeech, and smiles at her again and then stands up "thanks for looking to see if I was okay."

"Toto Totodile *are we going now?*" Kylee askes as she climbs up Josh's leg to his shoulder.

"Yeah girl it's time to move on. My heads still sore but we need to find a place to camp tonight so let's get going" He scratches her nose again as he sets off north to Violet city.

"Toto…*oh Arceus that's good.*" Kylee says as he scratches her nose.

Riding on Josh's shoulder has the added benefit of being close to him. Kylee can't help it as she constantly can smell Josh's musky scent as he walks. Something about it is affecting her body and she's helpless to it. She takes a deep breath and shivers. She hugs his neck and smiles knowing there's no one she would rather be with, out here traveling the world.

Perched on a tree only a few foot away is a pidgey.

(Hmm that Totodile looks strong. I need a good challenge.) The wild pidgey thinks as it takes to the sky to follow them.


	3. Thanks

Just a quick message to everyone. Thanks SO much for the reviews. Good or bad they help me so much. I hope you are enjoying it, even if it has just begun. The quality will improve I assure you. The layout of the next chapters will change, no longer having perspective changes so its will be an outside perspective from now on.

If anybody wishes to discuss the story do please PM me. It's great to talk to my readers.

Have a nice night.


End file.
